Another one to love
by Trusx
Summary: Kaiba looses Joey. After 3 years he finds someone else, that someone is Mokuba's friend, but someone is interfering with the relantionship. What would happen?
1. when I lost my love

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

Chapter 1: When I lost my love.

Seto's POV 

Why is he here? What am I doing? Why am I on top of him? What got in to me? Maybe, so you could understand I have to go when it all started. I think you all know my name; in case you don't I am Seto Kaiba and I am 20 years old. Right now I am in my room with one of my brother's friends. Lets go back 2 weeks ago when we met….

For me it was like any other day. I was taking all my raff on my laptop; I was still sad and mad of what happen 3 years ago, when we lost… Joey.

**Flash back**

It was 6:30 am and I woke up. It was my 1-year anniversary of Joey and I being boyfriends. We were going on a date for the whole day, but what I didn't know is that is was going to be our last one. I went to Joey's room to wake him up.

"Hey puppy, wake up." I whispered in his ear.

"Good morning Seto." Joey woke up with a smile. He wrapped his arms in my neck and kissed me in my lips. "Happy anniversary my love" He said.

"To you too, my loveable puppy." I said. Then he got out of the bed and we both went to bathe together. And because Mokuba was in his friend's house, we could do that without anyone saying anything. When we where ready to go we went to eat breakfast in Joey's favorite dinner.

"Is this it Joey?" I asked him when I saw that that dinner wasn't half bad.

"Yeah. The food here is the best."

"Hello my name is Lola and I am your waitress today. Is that you Joey?"

"Lola? You've change a lot since the last time I saw you." Joey was happy to see her. By the looks of it they were friends.

"And who is this? Is this your friend?" She asked when she saw me.

"I am Seto Kaiba, nice to meet you." I said just being nice because he was a friend of my lover.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you the CEO of Kaiba Corp?"

"Yes. Now we are ready to order." I was getting mad so I changed the topic.

"Oh Yeah sorry. What would it be?" She asked nicely.

"I'll have a stack of pancakes, bacon, 2 eggs and milk." Joey said impatiently.

"I'll just pancakes and coffee." I said. Then Joey and I talked about what we've been trough together.

"You know Seto, I wouldn't know what to do without you. I happy I met you and I love you with all my heart."

"Joey, you are my puppy and I love you and I always will, no matter what." Then we got closer and we kissed. Then the waitress came.

"Just friends?" She asked with a smile that said _-how cute-_.

Joey broke the kiss to answer her. "Well a little more than that." She smiled back and leaved, leaving the plates with food. Before we ate we kissed again. Joey ate like there was no tomorrow. We finished and after leaving, Lola (I think that is her name) said to Joey "You pick good ones."

After that we went to buy some clothes. I chose something for Joey and he chose something for me. After that we went to see a movie that I chose. Joey liked it and I well not a lot. We went to eat to an Italian restaurant. Joey ordered a pizza and spaghetti just for him, and I ordered lasagna.

"Joey take it easy. You are going to choke if you keep eating like that." I said while I was looking at him shoving the pizza in his mouth.

"Don't worry I am used to eating like this." He got closer and kissed me in the lips. He tasted like tomato sauce. I just smiled back. We finished and went to walk in the park. It was 7 o'clock and we decided to head to the mansion. We were few blocks away of the mansion.

"Joey I was wondering, would you ever leave me?" I said it while I was holding his hand.

"Seto why do you ask that. I love you and I would never leave you as long as you live."

"Joey I love you too." We stopped walking and we kissed in a long and passionate kiss. Then we heard a scream.

"That sounds like my sister." Joey unwrapped his arms off me and went running from where the sound was coming. I grabbed the bags and went running after him. When I got there Joey was shot. I felt like someone just stabbed me in the back with a knife; a cold feeling went up my spine, I felt on my knees and my eyes started watering. I've never felt like that. I stood up, went running to the mansion, I went up stairs into my room, lock the door and cried in my bed. After a while, I felt asleep.

**End of flash back**.

And there I was exactly 3 years later. All the love and warmth that he gave me went away and now I am my old self, my old cold bastard self…

Sorry that I killed Joey. Maybe later in the story it would make sense. This is my first fan fiction so review please.


	2. It's a small world after all

_Just to have something clear, Seto and Joey met in a market. Seto just knew the description of Joey's friends and family, but he never met them._

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE **

Chapter 2: It's a small world after all.

**Seto's POV**

And there I was, exactly 3 years later. All the love and warmth that he gave me went away and now I am my old self, my old cold bastard self…

I was in my office trying not to remember that a day like today, 3 years ago, my love pass away. I said to myself that if I kept doing this to me I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I just continued typing. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Seto." It was Mokuba. He now was 18; his was taller but not as tall as me, he still had his puppy dog eyes and his body has changed.

"Yes Mokuba." I didn't even bother to look at him, I just kept on typing.

He entered and sat in front of my desk. "Can My friends come over?" I looked at him and he had the puppy eyes. He knew that I couldn't resist those eyes.

"Fine. But I am going to a meting and I am going to leave you alone until evening. Just don't try to burn the house down."

"Seto!" He whined.

"Hm." That is all that I could respond. Mokuba just walked out of the office, closing the door slowly. When he was gone I close the laptop and went to the meting in KC.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the boring and annoying meeting, I went to my car and drove home. I forgot that my brother invited some friends. I entered the mansion; I heard that someone was in the living room so I went to check. Mokuba was there, watching TV, but someone else was there, too. They looked familiar, then it struck me, I remember that one day Joey told me about his friends, that 2 of them look almost alike, if it wasn't for their eyes and height they would be just the same. He said that their trademark was their tri-colored spiky hair.

I looked at them from the back, they had the spiky hair and one was shorter than the other. I step in the living room.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. Mokuba turned around. "Who are you friends Mokuba?" I asked as I walked closer to them. The two guys stood up.

I looked at them. I though they were twins, but I saw their eyes, they were different. "Hi my name is Yugi Mutou, but you can call me Yugi." He holds out his hand and I shook it.

The other one holds out his hand. "Hi my name is Atem, but you can call me Yami, that is how everyone calls me." I took his hand shook it.

I wasn't in the mood for introducing myself, so Mokuba did it for me. "Yugi, Yami this is my big brother, Seto."

"So this is the Seto guy you told us so much." The taller guy said.

"Forget what he said and sit whit us." Mokuba said, but I was to cough up in my mindto understandwhat he said. "Seto are you okay?" I didn't respond. "SETO!" Mokuba yelled.

I woke up from the trance. "Are you two guys related to…" I hesitated.

"Related to whom?" The smaller one said.

"Related to… Jo-Joey" I struggled. The smaller kid's eyes were wide open and he stared crying, while he rested his head in the other one.

"Yes, we were his friends. How do you know him?" The taller one said trying not to cry as well.

"I don't know if he told you that… that he had a… a boyfriend." I looked down at my feet.

"You were his boyfriend." The smaller one said while wiping his tears of is eyes. "I don't now if this is the time to say this, but… " He paused. "When he pass away…. his last words were…. tell my boyfriend I love him."

I felt like I had knot in my throat and a cold felling in my spine. "Excuse me please." I just went up stairs into my office to do some work to forget what he said.

**Yami's POV**

Seto just left us; there was something in his eyes, his eyes looked sad, but he didn't express it. His brunette hair, his cold eyes, his figure, he is perfect…

"What are you thinking about, Yami?" My friend Yugi interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him and didn't say anything. "You were thinking about Seto, right?" I just nodded. Even though that we have been separated for almost 4 years, he can still, somehow, read my mind. "It's all right I know he's cute and I'll leave him just for you." His main reason for saying that is to mack me and the second is because he has a boyfriend.

Mokuba's face had a big smile and his eyes had a sparkle. It seamed like he was happy to hear that. "Seto needs someone to love and to be loved. I wont say anything to him until you are ready to ask him."

"Mokuba, have you told him about us two?" Yugi asked worried. He wanted Seto to know about it, but Yugi was older than Mokuba, so maybe Seto would get angry about it.

Mokuba looked at the ground. He didn't want to make eye contact with Yugi. "No. I just don't know when or how to tell him."

"We have been boyfriends for almost a year and you haven't told him yet!" Yugi sounded really angry and disappointed. Mokuba walked toward us, wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed him on the lips. I looked away.

"I'll tell him soon." Mokuba backed away from Yugi and Turned the TV on.

**Seto's POV**

After an hour I came back down stairs. They were still there; I just sat next to my brother. Mokuba's friends occasionally stared at me. I just didn't care. After a while of silence, Mokuba turned the TV off and broke the silence.

"I'll go to the kitchen and make us something to eat. You stay here and talk." He went into the kitchen. I just sat there quietly. They were just looking at me like I was I weirdo. I just couldn't stand it anymore and I exploded.

"Can you two bastards just stop staring at me!" I glared at them as I stood up.

"What's your problem? And or names are Yami..." He pointed at Yami. "And Yugi. Got it." Yugi stood up angry. Our fists clenched and we were about to punch each other…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Just to have something clear, Seto and Joey met in a market. Seto just knew the description of Joey's friends and family, but he never met them._


	3. He is hitting on me

_This chapter Seto explodes, so there would be some vulgar language. _

**Another one to love**

Chapter 3: He is hitting on me.

**Seto's POV**

We clenched our fists. We walked toward each other; I was going to punch him when Mokuba came in with the food. We walked away, sitting on the couch glaring at each other. Then the Yami and Yugi whispered at each other. Mokuba sat in between Yami and I. It was quiet until Yami had to beak the silence.

"So Seto how old are you?" That bastard asked. Why would he want to know my age?

"Twenty two, why?" Ifit wasn't thatI just met them I would of said: go to hell, but I was just getting to know them, so they couldn't be that annoying.

"Oh just curious." I didn't believe what he said; after all he was a bastard to me. "See, he is just 1 year younger than me, there is no problem." He whispered to Yugi, but I heard him loud and clear.

I got mad. They were talking about me behind my back. "What do you mean with that?" I stood up and glared down at him.

He stood up and replied. "Why do you even want to know?" Before we got any further in our "conversation" Mokuba stood and held me back and Yugi held Yami back.

"I know this wasn't the best first impression and this is not the time to say this, but… can they stay here for about two weeks or so?"

"FUCK NO!" I yelled and all the maids heard me. I turned my headtowards them and they all ran off to continue their work.

"Please Seto. I beg of you. I promise they will behave more." I looked back at him; he was on his knees with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but just stop staring at me like that! And get up!" I got up from the couch and went up stairs to my office.

**Yami's POV**

Seto walked away, and because he didn't have his usual trench coat and long sleeve shirt on I could see all his curves and muscles. He is so sexy when he gets pissed off. I was gazing at him while he walked. Unfortunately for me Yugi got in front of me and yelled. "YAMI SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shook my head.

"HEY I WAS DAY DREAMING!" I yelled back at him. Mokuba was laughing; this is the fifth time today we fought about nothing.

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!" He yelled back. Then we heard footsteps. We stopped yelling and took our attention to the stairs.

Seto stood in font of us. "Shut the fucking hell up! You two fight like a married couple!" He stopped yelling and he stared at us. "Are you by any chance a couple?"

"NO!" Yugi, Mokuba and I shouted angrily at him. "How could I be with him when he is with…." I hesitated. I couldn't just rat out my friends. "Never mind, forget what I just said."

"No tell me." His cold eyes stared at mine. I looked at Mokuba,he shook his head; then I looked at Yugi, he agreed as well.

"There is no easy way to say this, but…Yugi is…. your… brother's boyfriend." Seto was surprised and he backed up a few steps. Then he glared at Yugi, his face said I am going to kill you, he got closer to him; he took him from the shirt and lift him up the couch. Yugi's eyes were wide opened and he was scared of what he would do to him.

"How old are you?" He yelled in front of his face.

"Twenty one." Yugi was really scared. Then Seto just threw him onto the couch.

"Bitch" Seto said in between his teeth. He went towards Mokuba, glaring at him.

"What are you doing with an older guy, Mokuba?"

"Seto don't get mad, please. Yugi loves me and I love him back. We are happy together. Please understand." Seto cooled off; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Mokuba I do understand. The thing that pissed me off is that you didn't tell me. You know you can trust me." Mokuba just smiled and gave his brother a hug. "It's getting late. How about you go and show these two to their rooms?" Mokuba nodded. We all followed Mokuba. Our rooms where just convenientlyin front of Mokuba's and Seto's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In my room I freshened up and got dressed in my pajamas. When I got out of the bathroom Yugi was there sitting on my bed, I hope he isn't here to hit on me. Ever since we met he developed crush on me and now he loves me,but he also lovesMokuba and he loves him back, so I put them together, but he still tries to get me. I walked towards the bed and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

He got closer to me. "Just here to say good night." He grabbed my chin, pulled me towards him, kissing me on the lips.

I pushed him back "Yugi stop it. You shouldn't be here doing this."

"Mokuba doesn't mind."

"Yeah because he doesn't know. Now go!" I got up. Yugi started walking towards me. I backed away until I hit the wall. He grabbed me so I couldn't move…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This was a wierd twist. Anyways review please._


	4. Friends, Forgive and Forget?

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

Chapter 4: Friends, Forgive and Forget?

Yami's POV 

Yugi started walking towards me. I backed away until I hit the wall. He grabbed me so I couldn't move. Our noses touched, then our lips. I was refusing but he was stronger. He broke the kiss and nibbled my ear; I moaned, then he whispered, "Don't tell anyone, or you'll face my raff." He gave me by force a French kiss and let me go. He went walking towards the door, before he left he winked at me. I just felt down in my knees, "How could he do this to me?" I putted my hands on me face and cried.

Seto's POV 

I was in my bed reading a book when a heard a moan. I got up from the bed and went to see where was it coming from. I saw that Yami's door was opened so I snooped; I saw Yugi and Yami making out. My eyes were wide open, thenYugi was coming this way and I ran to hide. Then I returned and saw that Yami felt on his knees.

"Yugi forced Yami on doing that." Then I realized 'My little brother was dating a slut.' "I swear that if I see him flirting with someone I'll kill him." I said to me.

I went into my room, I couldn't stop thinking of how much did he suffer. His supposed friend wasn't a friend at all. After that tought I just felt asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day I woke up at 6:00, I went down stairs to prepare coffee and Mokuba's breakfast. I was in vacation but Mokuba still had 1 week and 1 day to go. At seven Mokuba was down stairs eating. Half and hour latter the bus came by; Mokuba was very stubborn and he didn't want to get to school in a limo. After Mokuba left, I grabbed my laptop went to the living roomto type a report.

An hour later Yami came down in only in his pants. He looks so hot like that. Why in the hell did I say that? Never mind. Anyways he sat down in the other end of the couch. He was acting like nothing happened yesterday, but his face said that he was sad. I glace at him every now and then. He didn't move or say anything until Yugi came in. Yami got up and went to another room, avoiding any contact with him. Yugi followed him. I didn't bother to do anything; I just sat there typing.

Yami's POV 

I woke up remembering what Yugi did yesterday at night. I went down stairs hoping Yugi wasn't there; I looked around and went to the living room and Seto was typing in his laptop in his pajamas, well not exactly, because it was summer and it was hot so he only had his black boxers on, I think he doesn't care if we see him half naked. I sat in the other end of the couch; when he was not looking I gazed at him. His muscles in his arms and legs, his chest, his everything he was perfect, but he can never be interested in me.

Then Yugi came down; he was wearing only his boxers. "He wants something." I said to myself, and then I went to the kitchen to avoid him. He followed me. I went to a corner of the kitchen and glared at Yugi. "What do you want you slut?"

He approached me slowly "I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I don't know what came to me last night."

"How can I forgive you? You threatened me, made out with meand wanted to have sex."

Yugi got closer and closer until our body's touched. "Okay a truce. If I do that again, you can do whatever you want with me. But first…" Yugi pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. "Now I wont do it again, pinky-swear."

"Pinky-swear." He backed away from me and went to the living room with Seto. I looked at his hand and he had his fingers crossed. He was still a slut. I gabbed some orange juice and went to the living room.

Seto's POV 

That bitch Yugi came and then Yami. They talked, but Yami didn't get close to him.

"Hey Seto." Yami called out my name. Poor guy his tone of voice sounded worried and disappointed. I finished my report and closed my laptop to pay attention.

"Yes." I crossed my arms.

"I know you think that we are bastards or something like that, but we are Mokuba's friends and we could see you like a friend too…"

Yugi interrupted Yami. "Well one of us 'cause Yami sees you as a…. " Yami putted his hand on Yugi's mouth, throwing him back.

"Shut up! Anyways, I was wondering if you want to be our friend?" I was shocked. Do they really want to be friends with me? I stared at them and nodded. "So to get to know each other can we ask some questions?" I didn't answer. "I'll take your silence as a yes. So… are you strait?"

"No I am not and you?"

"Uh… No." There was total silence. 'So he is gay, no wonder.' I looked at him and he was staring at my boxers. 'Why is he looking at my boxers? He couldn't be looking at that. Oh my god he is.'

"What are you looking at?" He looked up and his face was red and his eyes where wide open. He gulped.

"Nothing." Yugi glared at Yami.

"No tell me. I wont get mad, we are friends right?" I got up and went walking towards Yami and sat next to him.

"I…. Uh was… Uhhhh…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi isn't as innocent as you thought. Please review. Puppy dog eyes 


	5. Quality Time

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

Chapter 5: Quality Time.

**Seto's POV**

"Uh… No." There was total silence. 'So he is gay, no wonder. I looked at him and he was staring at my boxers. 'Why is he looking at my boxers? He couldn't be looking at that. Oh my god he is.'

"What are you looking at?" He looked up and his face was red and his eyes where wide open. He gulped.

"Nothing." Yugi glared at Yami.

"No tell me. I wont get mad, we are friends right?" I got up and went walking towards Yami and sat next to him.

"I… Uh was… Uh looking… Um a…" Yami struggled a lot.

"Just say it all ready!" Yugi screamed.

"I can't!" He yelled and crossed his arms like a little baby.

"Were you looking at…" I looked down and putted my hand on it. He understood and nodded slowly.

"I didn't mean to I was just… " Yami was trying to explain.

I interrupted. "Don't worry. Nothing would happen. It's natural." I blushed as same as Yami. We gazed at each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment.

But Yugi seemed like he wanted to gag so he broke the perfect moment. "So now that we are getting personal, are you, cute boy, virgin?" Did he just call me a cute boy, why does that slut want to know if I am virgin or not?

I took my time to respond. "Yes and you two?"

"How can a boy so sexy and cute be virgin?" 'Did he just sexy? He's gone to far this time.'

My eyebrows narrowed down "What!" I stood up and was ready to kill him. But Yami stood up in front of me and looked me in the eyes; that calm me down and I sat down, but I still wanted to kill him.

"I don't think he really meant that." Yami glared at Yugi. "Now answering your question, yes we are virgins." 'A guy so sexy… Wow did I just call him sexy? Forget it'

Then Yugi and Yami's stomachs growled.I stood up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them. They didn't know that I can cook and when I came in with the food they were surprised.

"So do you like my food?"

"Really good." Yami said while stuffing his face with the hotcakes and eggs.

"Not half bad for you." Yugi was eating decently, not like Yami that was eating that like there was no tomorrow.

They finished and we watched The Pink Panther. This was the first time in 3 years that laughed and had…fun. When I laughed Yami and Yugi stared at me.

We finished seeing the movie. "I am telling you that rich guy was gay." Yugi said.

"What gave you that idea?" Yami replied.

"Well he was going to show that other gay guy his thing." 'Is that all they can think of?'

"You think that everyone in the movie is gay." I said.

"Yeah well they are." A giggle came out of nowhere; it was Mokuba he was back from school. He entered the living room.

"Like you?" Yugi smiled, stood up, went towards Mokuba, wrapped his arms around him and kissed. 'Oh disgusting!' Yami and I looked away.

I turned back and they where still kissing. "Ahem" I cleared my throat. They stop kissing and Mokuba blushed. 'I can't believe that bastard kissed my little brother.'

"Oh hi big brother. Um Why are you all in boxers?" Mokuba said.

I looked down and blushed. "Uh right. I'll go change." I went upstairs to put on some clothes on. Yami and Yugi did the same thing.

**Yami's POV**

When we got down Mokuba was cooking lunch, it smelled so good. I love his cooking, it's weird yet good. So we sat down in the table and we waited for the food to be ready, we didn't speak. The lunch was a little quiet, to quiet. Yugi had an evil grin in his face, he was planning something and it wasn't good. Mokuba was playing around with his food and Seto, well he… lets leave him for later.

After that lunch, we all went our separate ways. Seto got a call and he went to work on his computer for the rest of the day. Mokuba had tons of homework to do. Yugi went to his room to see TV and I was all alone, so I decided to just rest and catch up on a book.

It was 11 o'clock and there was no sound so I decided to go and check on everyone. First I went to Seto's room, the door was half open so I snooped; he was writing in a little book that read "Journal". "Seto has a Journal." I said to myself and giggled. Then I went to Mokuba's room, he was sound asleep; I closed the door slowmly, trying to not make a sound. And then I went to Yugi's room he was still watching TV. I left him alone and went to sleep in my room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yugi's POV**

I woke up at then o'clock. I went to check if Yami was in the mansion, but he was nowhere to be found. Mokuba was in school, so I decided to go see what was Seto doing. I went to his office, which was actually his bedroom, and knock on the door.

"Come in." Seto said. I opened the door and came in. Seto was typing on the computer.

"Uh Seto do you know where is Yami?" I approached his desk.

"He went to do some errands." He didn't even bother to look at me.

"Do you know where?"

"What do you think I am his babysitter? Get out please I have a lot of work to do."

I got out and went to cook myself some breakfast.

**Yami's POV**

I left the mansion at 8 o'clock to meet Tristan in a Café. I entered the Café and he was already there. I walked slowly, thinking what to say to him. 'I wont say it directly he'll freak out.'

I seated myself. "Hi Yami. So what did you want to talk about?" He asked with a concern voice.

I took a deep breath before talking. "Well I love someone and I don't know if he loves me back and…"

Tristan interrupted me. "Don't tell. That "someone" is Seto and…"

I interrupted him. "Hey how do you know him?"

"Um Yugi told me."

"Remind me to kill him later. And returning to what I was saying…"

Tristan interrupted me again. "And Yugi loves you and doesn't want you and Seto together..." The waitress brought the coffee that Tristan ordered. I took a sip.

I interrupted again. "Did Yugi tell you that?"

"No I just guest it." I slammed my hand on me head. "And you want advice from me." I nodded in agreement. "Find out if he likes you or not, you have 1 week and a half. And is Yugi a problem?"

I hesitated before saying anything. "Yes he um… he…"

Tristan lifted an eyebrow. "What did that slut do to you?" 'Why does he think Yugi is a slut? Has he done something to Tristan?'

I hesitated again, took a deep breath and close my eyes. "He made out with me."

When I opened my eyes, Tristan had a disgusted look on his face. "That bitch did that to you." I nodded. "I knew he was a slut but I didn't think he would go to that point. That bitch is going to pay big time."

"I shouldn't be telling you this. He said that if I told anyone about what happened I'd have to face his raff." I remembered what happened and started crying.

"Come here Yami." Tristan got up and hugged me. I cried in his chest. "It's okay he is going to pay one of this days. I promise you." I took a breath, stopped crying and looked at him. "Come on lets go have some fun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

_To have something clear: _

_-Yugi hasn't done anything to Tristan, but because Tristan has been Yugi's friend for years he knows Yugi very well. _

_-Yami was looking around and he saw the black boxers then well you know the rest._

_----------------Review please.--------------------_


	6. Eavesdropping

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

Chapter 6: Eavesdropping.

**Yugi's POV**

I am in the Kaiba mansion having no fun because Yami is somewhere, Mokuba is in school and Seto is doing work. I am in the living room like a couch potato, just boring myself to dead. Then I heard a scream from Seto. _"You are fired." _I went to see. His was typing in the laptop really angry. 'Lets have some fun with Seto' I thought.

I entered. "What do you want?" Seto asked without even looking at me.

I approached his desk and sat in a chair in front of it. "I am bored."

"Can't you see I am working?"

"I just want to have some fun." I got up and walked towards him. I place myself behind him and ran my finger through his hair; he stood up and slammed his hand in his desk.

"What the fucking hell do you want?" He yelled and turned around.

"Just to play." I winked at him. He glared.

Then he grabbed me from my neck and lifted me up from the ground. I couldn't breathe. "Do that again and I assure you, you are not going to live." He threw me against the wall and kicked me. "Now, fuck off out of my sight!" He yelled.

I crawled my way out of Seto's office. He followed me and when I was out he banged the door in my face. "Bastard!" I yelled at him.

"Bitch!" He replied. I got up and went to the living room.

**Yami's POV**

Tristan and I went to the Food Court in the mall and had a smoothie-drinking contest; he won but after that we both had a mayor brain freeze. Then we went to see a movie. I had a great time, but it was getting late and I had to return to the mansion. When I got there Yugi was sitting in the couch watching TV.

I sat next to Yugi. "Hi Yugi. How was your day?"

"Oh hi. My day was the same as always." He didn't even bother to look at me, he just keep on changing the channels.

"Nothing interesting happened?"

"No." It was obvious that he didn't want to talk with me so I just left him alone and went to my room. Before I entered the room I saw Seto writing in his Journal again. 'I have to have that journal of his.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Seto's POV**

The next day I had to go to another of the boring and annoying meetings of the Kaiba Corp. When I came home I was a little hungry so I headed to the kitchen. When I was going to push the door open I heard that Yugi and Yami were talking, I putted my ear in the door so I could hear better.

"_So Yami what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him or not?" _Yugi asked Yami. 'What are they talking about?'

"_First I have to figure out if he loves me or not." _Yami said. 'Of whom are they talking about?'

"_Just tell Seto you love him and done!" _Yugi said it in a serious tone of voice. 'Yami loves me! It can't be true! It can't! Can it?'

"_It may sound easy but it ain't." _Yami said.

"_What do you see in him anyway? He is cold as an ice!" _Yugi said.

"_No he is not. If you go deep enough you will find his warmth and love."_ Yami said. 'How can he see the love and warmth that I have in my heart? The only people thatI've evershow it to Mokuba and… Joey.'

"_You still haven't answered my question."_

"_Well avoiding his cold exterior, he can care for people, love and be nice even though he doesn't show it. And over all he is handsome and he looks so good naked." _Yami said while giggling. 'He saw me naked!'

_"You saw him naked?"_ Yugi asked surprised. 

"_Yeah. Umm yesterday before leaving I was going to tell Seto to tell you that I was going to be with Tristan. But when I opened his door slightly, I saw him dropping his towel and well I saw everything." _Yami giggled.'Next time I'll change in the bathroom.'

"_You even saw his…?"_ Yugi said.

"_Yeah." _'He saw my… For now on I am so gonna look the door when I bathe.'

"_So?"_

"_I'm not going to tell you. Go and see for your self." _Yami replied rudely. 'That does it I'm going to in. '

I entered the room. They turned their heads to me. "Hi Seto" Yami called. "Do you think he heard us?" He whispered to Yugi.

"Oh yeah he did!" I answered him. Yami's eyes where wide open. "And he is mad about it." I went to garb a soda.

"I can explain…" Yami stood up.

"I don't want to hear it." I exited the kitchen and went to my room.

I lied on the bed. "Does he really love me? What if he does? Do I have feelings him? What about… Joey? " I couldn't stop asking me those questions. I gave myself a mayor headache. I couldn't forget what he said. Those thoughts hunted me all the night until I felt asleep.

**Dream**

Yami and Seto were in living room. They were really close, almost kissing and gazing at their eyes. Then they saw a light that shined likethe sun, a man came out of the light, a man with brown eyes and blonde hair. He got closer to them.

"Joey?" Seto called.

"What are you doing with him? I though you loved me."

"But Joey…"

"But nothing, you forgot about me and that's it! I don't want you any more. Good Bye Seto, forever!" Joey turned around and walked towards the light.

Seto stood. "Joey wait!" Joey disappeared. Seto felt on his knees and sobbed.

**End of nightmare**

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating. I haven't had a nightmare since I was 10. I got and went the bathroom to wash my face. I returned to my bed. "What did that dream meant?" It took a while so I felt asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yami's POV**

Today is Friday and Seto had the day of. Mokuba went to school early. I woke up at 8:00 but waited until Yugi woke up. I went down stairs with him to see if there was something good on TV but Seto was already there, so we sat down next to him. We didn't say anything to each other. He just glanced at me but that was it. We were like that for the next 2 days.

But Monday came and Yugi had to go and help his grandfather in his game shop and it was Mokuba's last day of school and he had to help out decorate the gym for the party they were going to have later at night, but he will be here at evening.

I was all bored in the living room trying to find something interesting to watch, but there was nothing, so I decided to make some snacks and see if I can break the ice between Seto and I. I went upstairs to Seto's office/bedroom. I knock on the door…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What do you think it will happen?_ _That is for me to know and for you to find out. And that was a weird dream wasn't it?_

_So review please. _


	7. Mokuba

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

Chapter 7: Mokuba.

I knock on a door. "Come in Yami." He said. 'How in the hell did he knew it was me? Oh yeah, besides the maids I am the only one here.' I opened the door and entered.

"Can I stay in here with you?"

"Sure whatever." He just kept on typing. He has been acting really weird lately. I sat in front of him and left the snacks on the desk. "What is that?"

"Oh I thought that you would be hungry so I brought some snacks."

"Very thoughtful of you." There was total silence then I sighed. "What on your mind?" He asked, still typing.

"Nothing."

"So…" He said.

"So what?"

"Did you really mean that?"

"That what?"

"Did you mean what you said on Thursday?" He still was typing.

"What did I say?" I was playing the innocent.

"Don't play the innocent with me." He closed his laptop, stood up and slammed his hand on his desk. "Do you love me or not!" I was shocked. He went walking to his bed and I followed him. "Answer me!" He shouted. We both sat down on the bed.

"And what if I do love you." I said.

"Well you love me and that's it."

I took me a while so I can say… " …Yes…" No one spoke. There was total silence, again. "Can I ask you something personal?" I asked and he nodded.

"Have you ever kissed someone? You know in the lips, but that you wanted to."

He sighed before saying anything. "Umm Yes. Have you?"

"Yeah, umm no…I mean…" I didn't know what to say.

"Yes or no."

"Well, I did kissed someone but…" I hesitated

"But what?"

"…It… was by… force." I struggled. 'Seto doesn't seem surprised, maybe he already knew. How the hell did he find out?'

"So you've never kissed someone that you like." He giggled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You are 23 and still nothing." I looked at him angrily; he ignored it and leaned closer to me. My face soften, we gazed at each other's eyes; our lips were centimeters apart then…"Seto I am home!" Mokuba called. We heard him running up stairs and we jumped apart. Seto rapidly went to his laptop, and I ran to my room. Fortunately Mokuba didn't see anything. I went to lie on the bed. 'We almost kissed. Does that mean that he has feelings for me?' I lied there questioning myself until I felt asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day I woke up really early and saw that Seto was heading outside.

I yawned, and Seto turned around. "Where are you going Seto?" I asked Seto while rubbing my eyes.

"I have to go to the Kaiba Corp. and do a presentation, I'll be back at midnight so don't bother to wait for me."

I yawned again. "Okay see you tomorrow." I went to the living room and he went to his car.

Minutes latter Mokuba came down and sat next to me. "What are you watching?"

"Oh nothing."

"So want to play video games."

"Yeah why not. Which game is it?" He stood up and plug in the Game Cube and we sat on the ground.

"A race car game. I am really good at this game but Seto can beat me." He gave me a control.

"Oh really, I can beat both off you in a blink of an eye."

"Bring it on sexy boy."

"You just call me like that 'cause I look like you boyfriend."

"No I really think you are really sexy."

I looked at him and lifted my eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

"You are so naïve." Mokuba grabbed me from the shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss in the lips. He then let go of me and backed away. I didn't say anything or move. "I've always love you and I always will. But I am with Yugi now and I am happy with him. And you belong with my brother." My eyes were wide open from the shock. I didn't know what to say or do. "Okay lets race." I still didn'tdo anything. "Hello are you there?" Mokuba waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Okay let's play." I grabbed the control and we started the race.

We played best 2 out of 3, and guess who won, not it wasn't Mokuba it was yours truly. "You sure you haven't played this game." Mokuba asked.

"I am sure."

"I guess you really are the king of games."

"Hey what are you guys playing?" Yugi entered and sat next to Mokuba.

"A race car game." Mokuba said.

"Do you have space for one more?"

Mokuba gave a conrtol to Yugi. "Bring it boyfriend."

We played best 3 out of 5. Yugi and I won 2 of the races and we were on a tie. And to untie us we made a cooking contest. We prepared our best desert for Mokuba to judge. The thing is that I knew I was going to loose, 'cause he cook the deserts and I cook the meals. And you know who won, Yugi.

After that we just sat on the couch and watch TV, we weren't up to any more challenges.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mokuba came in the most unwanted time, didn't he? _

_Please review._


	8. Supposed friend

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

Chapter 8: Supposed friend

**Yami's POV**

It was getting late and I went upstairs to take a bath. I went into my room, got some clothes out and got in the bathroom. I turn the water on, striped and got in into the warm sudding water. I got out of the shower, dried myselfand put my clothes on. I slowly opened the door just to see that Yugi was there, looking around, then I went into the bathroom again, closing the door slowly. I didn't want to go out, he might do that again or even worse. But I have to face him. I took a deep breath and opened the door again. I got out and closed it. He heard the door and turned to face me.

He started walking towards me. "What do you want?" I said to him rudely.

"I am just here to ease you." My eyes were wide open. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. He was getting closer, and closer, until our bodies touched. There was fear in my eyes.

I could feel his breath. Tears were falling down my cheeks. He cleanedthem with his thumb and then licked it. He went to my ear and whispered, "Don't cry, this would soon be over." He slowly approached my lips and kissed me. I was negating, but he grabbed me very tidely so I couln't move. He forcefully stuck his tongue in my mouth. He broke the kiss andkissed me all the way from the chin to the neck and slowly took my shirt off and threw it away.

He kissed me once again in the lips. He grabbed me from the waist and threw me to the bed. He took his shirt off and climbed on top of me….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up at 8:00; I didn't have much of sleep. I got out of my bedroom and went down stairs hoping that Yugi wasn't there. I slowly approached the living room and there he was, fortunately Mokuba was there so he couldn't do anything to me. I entered and sat in the on the other end of the couch. Mokuba was playing a video game. 'Poor Mokuba he doesn't know his boyfriend is a slut, his heart would break if he finds out.' I looked over to Yugi and he was staring at me with a glare. He stood up and walked to me.

He leaned to my level. And whispered in my ear. "You know if you tell anyone of what happened yesterday, you'll regret it." I didn't say anything. He stood up and went to sit where he was.

Then I stood up and went walking out the living room and up the stairs. In the way I remembered what happened.

**Flash back**

"No Yugi, please no! Ahhhh!" I screamed out. "Shush. You don't want to wake up Mokuba or Seto. Do you?" He went back on what he was doing. "Please you all ready made me cum and do anal please stop. Please!" He got off me and I sat down. "That only thing that would make me go away is for you to please me." "No Yugi please." "Do it now!" I leaned down with tears falling down my cheeks."Good boy, keep it like that."

**End of the most horrible flash back **

**Seto's POV**

I was reading a book when I heard that something fell outside of my room. I was curious so I went to see, when I opened the door I saw that Yami was on his knees. I went running to him. "Yami?" He looked up to me and he was crying. I picked him up and sat him in my bed. I closed the door and I approached him. He was looking at the ground, so I leaned to his level. "Yami what happened to you?"

I grabbed his chin and lifted his head. "Seto."

"Tell me what happened to you."

"I can't."

There were tears falling down his check and I cleaned them with my finger. "You can trust me." I said in a soft voice.

"But I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you and he finds out something may happen to me and most importantly you."

"Nothing will happen to us now tell me."

"...It's about...Yugi..."

"What did that bitch do to you now." My voice lowered down.

"He… he…"

"He what?"

"...He raped me..." Yami shouted and started crying again.

I was in shock; then my eyebrows narrowed down, I stood up and headed towards the door with my fists clenched. "That bitch is going to pay." I was going to push the door open when Yami grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Let me go." I commanded.

"No I don't want him to get hurt."

I calmed down and went to sit next to Yami. I looked at him. "You truly have a heart of gold."

He stopped crying and looked at me. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Even though that slut raped you, you still care about him and you always will no matter what. And not a lot of people have that quality. That what makes you so special." He turned his head. "Look at me." I grabbed his chin and turned his head. "A rape is a crime but because you are over age we can't do anything, but we can sue him for sexual harassment. And I promise you I wont touch a single of his bitchy hairs okay?"

He just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me; I retuned the hug. Then he whispered in my ear. "I love you Seto." I didn't say anything, and then I remembered the dream. What did it mean? Yami unwrapped his arms and looked at me. "What's wrong Seto?" He tilted his head like Mokuba.

"Is that I just had a dream where Joey came back and he saw… umm us two together and he said that he didn't want me to be with you."

"You know that dream wasn't true. When he came to visit us he always talked about how much you made him happy and that he loved you."

"He did?"

"Yes. And didn't you ever talked with him about what would happen if one of you passed away?"

"Actually yes. It was a stormy night and he was scared of lightning," I giggled. "And he didn't want to sleep alone so I let him stay with me in the bed and that topic came up."

"And do you remember what he said?"

"Yeah we said that no matter what happens to us we would want the other one to be happy." Then I realized what Joey said to me and what I said to him.

"I know you still have feeling for him and I'm not telling you to forget him but to be happy. Like Joey wanted you to be."

I hugged him; he was surprised at first but then he returned the hug. Most of the times when I needed comfort Joey came and hugged me and made me fell warm inside. 'Maybe he is who I need.'

"Seto I love you."

'You know what…' "I love you too." He unwrapped his arms of me and grabbed me form my shoulders.

I looked at him. "You do?" He asked surprised. I nodded.

Then all of a sudden he jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing my lips. I could feel his warm lips pressing on mine. It was the most wonderful feeling. Then I put my hands under Yami's shirt, and ran my hand on his back. I felt his tongue in my lower lip, and I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue enter my mouth. He slowly lied down on the bed bringing me with him. I was on top of him. (And if you remember right this is where the story started, but it isn't where it is going to end.) We slowly broke the kiss. "Seto, but what about Mokuba? He has to know about Yugi."

"You know there are surveillance cameras in every room and every single move that we have made is taped." I said pointing at them.

"You are saying to show him the video tapes of Yugi and I?"

"Yes that is the only way he can believe us."

"When are we going to show him the tapes?"

"Tomorrow."

"And why tomorrow?"

" 'Cause I want to continue on what we were doing." I stroke his hair.

He had a big smile on his face. "You bastard come here." Yami wrapped his hands on me and kissed me again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know Yugi is more than a slut now. And I didn't discribe the flash back well 'cause... well you know. Anyways review._


	9. The tape and good bye

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE **

Chapter 9: The tape and Good bye

**Seto's POV**

The next day I woke up at 6:30. I turned around just to see that Yami was sound asleep next to me. Why are we in the bed together? Most importantly am I still virgin? Those questions have to be answered latter, because first I have to wake sleepy head over here. But he is so cute when he is sleeping.

"Hey sleepy head wake up." I shook his body.

Yami fluttered his eyes open, yawn and stretched. "Good morning Seto, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah but why are you here?"

"The doctor said that he probably wouldn't remember much of yesterday." He murmured.

"What doctor? What are you talking about? What happened yesterday?" I was freaked out of what he said and that I couldn't remember anything.

"Okay I'll explain, just calm down. You do remember that we were in your bed making out, right?" He giggled.

"Yes."

"Okay well when we where on the bed making out, Mokuba and Yugi came in and saw us. You rapidly got off of me and we got out of the bed. After telling them both a big lie of what happened, we had breakfast. Then at evening Mokuba wanted to play truth or dare, but we didn't want to. And after half and hour of annoyance we all agreed."

"I said yes to that foolish game."

"You don't remember but he was fucking annoying!"

"And why don't I remember."

"I am getting there. Like I was saying after we agreed he dared us to sleep in your bed, we didn't want to but it was that or something worse."

"What was the other one?"

"Is better if you don't know. Then after having lunch we went to the living room but before getting there you fainted, and you hit your head real hard. Mokuba rapidly called a doctor, while Yugi and I somehow carried you to your bed. And damn you're heavy! And the doctor said that you needed more sleep... At what time did you arrived here from the KC?"

"At midnight."

"And at what time did you woke up?"

"Five."

"Oh Seto. You really could of hurt yourself. Promise me you'll sleep more." Yami said itwith a very worried tone of voice.

"I promise you." I got closer and kissed his forehead. Then he kissed my lips.

"Okay we better get up and prepare ourselves to tell Mokuba the news. The good thing is that Yugi is helping his grandpa so he will not be here until night. When and where are we going to show him the tape?"

"Here in my room after breakfast. And I have a question, or two to be exact."

"Shoot!"

"It seems that we had a lot of time together but did Yugi and I get along?"

"No. You two glared to each other all day and Mokuba and I had to break up 3 fights."

"Okay that sounds like me. And I'm still virgin right?"

"No."

"What!" I screamed and swing my fist to Yami's face.

"Kidding."

"You better be." I retreated my fist and got out of the bed.

He got out of the bed and murmured. "What's with him and his virginity?"

I was in my closet and I heard him. "I heard that!" I yelled.

"Damn, you have a sharp ear." He screamed.

"Thanks." I was getting undressed in the closet when he came in. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I didn't see you there, sorry I take a bath in my room." I watch as he exited the closet and I locked the door. I have to remember tha for now on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mokuba's POV**

Since yesterday Seto has been happier, I like to see him happy it makes me happy. Right now I am in Seto's room, he said he wanted to show me something really important. I wonder what it is?

"Okay Mokuba come sit next to me." Seto said as I walked toward his bed and sat next to him.

"What is it that you want to show me?"

"We want you to know the truth." Yami said a little sad.

I lifted and eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"This is a video tape from a surveillance camera in Yami's room." Seto said, but without his usual cold voice, this time it was sad. Yami put in the tape and he sat next to me.

After watching it, my eyes were puffy, red and full of tears. I rested my head on my brother's chest and shouted. "Why? Why would he do something to me like that?"

"Don't cry please," Yami was trying to comfort me. "It isn't your fault, he is a slut and he always will be."

"What should I do?" I said still crying on my bros chest.

"Only you know Mokuba." Seto said wisely, but it wasn't time for riddles. I just kept on crying and they tried to calm me down. After a while I finally calmed down. And I decided what to do to him. I was going to dump him, while they where going to sue him for sexual harassment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yami's POV**

It was 8:30 and we heard that some one entered the mansion. Mokuba, Seto and I where waiting in the living room for him.

When he entered we all glared at him. "Oh hi… Guys why are you staring at me like that?"

" 'Cause you are a fucking bitch!" Mokuba stood up from the couch and approached Yugi.

"Mokuba." Yugi said surprised. We were surprised too, we have never heard him say that.

"You are a slut, you cheated on me and on top of all you raped your best friend! How could you?" Mokuba started crying again; Seto stood up to hug his brother. Yugi was pissed off. "We are over, you here me over!" He yelled. "Please get out of the mansion."

"But Mo-"

Mokuba wasn't in the condition for hearing any excuses from him so he interrupted. "Get out! I don't want to see you again!" He yelled even louder.

"Fine if you want it like that. And remember Yami, I will get my revenge." His pissed face turned into a glare.

Yugi ran upstairs for his bags. "And we'll see you in court in 1 week." Seto shouted to Yugi.

Moments latter he came down with his bags in his hands. Before he exited the mansion for good he said. "Good bye, until then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_One more chapter and this is over, but I am thinking in making a sequel to this one. In the next and last chapter I'll give you the name of it Okay. Review please._


	10. Happily ever after?

**ANOTHER ONE TO LOVE**

Last chapter: Happily ever after?

**Yami's POV**

After a week we saw him again in the court. Every time he had the chance he glared at us menacingly. He was sued for 2000 dollars, thanks to his loir. Mokuba at that time was still angry with him and he didn't want to make any conversation. Before we left Yugi came to talk to us.

"What do you want?" Seto shouted when he saw he was approaching us.

"Just to talk to you tree." Yugi said in a soft voice.

"About what?" Mokuba said really rudely.

"Okay look I am really, really sorry for doing that to you Yami, I don't know what came to me. And I know you wont forgive me that easy but I am sorry." He paused. "And Mokuba I am sorry for cheating on you. I shouldn't have done that." He hesitated. "And you may not see me for a long time 'cause I'm going to and expedition to Egypt and I'll not return until two years or so. So may I?" He extended his arms for a hug with Mokuba and I.

"Whatever." Mokuba said.

We tree hugged and Yugi whispered in my ear. "I am really sorry, but you are all going to pay." I hit him in the back and he unwrap his arms. Mokuba went with his brother while I stayed there, glaring at him. I knew that Yugi was resentful, but not that much.

He glared back. "Good bye." He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I reacted fast and punched him in the stomach, making him back away from me. He turned around and walked away. "Remember what I said Yami, and until then." He yelled.

"Just try bitch." Seto yelled back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal POV**

Two months later…

It's a Saturday in August in the Kaiba mansion, beautiful day where the birds sing and the sun shines. The sunshine embraces Seto's facial figure while he wakes up. He opens his eyes, yawns and stretches. He throws his blue blankets away and gets out of his bed. He slowly walks out of his room to his lover's room. He tiptoes to his bed and sits next to his head, stroking his hair.

"Hey wake up, Yami wake up." Seto said in a soft voice.

Yami opens his eyes, yawns and looks at Seto. "Good morning Seto, how did my love sleep today?" Yami sits and French kisses Seto.

"Just fine and yes I did sleep more than 7 hours." Since Seto fainted 2 months ago he always asked the same thing.

"Okay."

"Get up." Seto takes Yami's blankets off and rolls him until he falls out of the bed. Seto laughs. "This is how I am going to wake you up for now on."

"Ha, ha, ha preaty funny you bastard!" Yami said sarcastically.

"Heard it before, asshole!" Yami rolls his eyes. Then Seto stretches his hand to help Yami up. "Come on." Seto lifts Yami of the ground. "Today we have to take Mokuba to the airport." Seto heads to the door. "See you down stairs." Yami nods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

They take baths and go downstairs to eat breakfast. Mokuba was already there cooking breakfast.

"Hey Mokuba are you excited?" Yami asks while eating those delicious hotcakes that Mokuba cooked.

"Well yeah but this college is in another country so I'll miss you big time but in five years, in five long years, I'll be coming back for good and I'll write letters and will be in constant communication with you two. And if you decided to get marry just call and I'll be right over." Mokuba chuckles.

"Mokuba." Seto says in an angry voice.

"What? It was just a comment."

"Whatever just eat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they ate, they went to the airport to drop Mokuba off. At that time Mokuba was really sentimental so he cried before leaving.

"Mokuba, stop crying. It isn't like I am going to die or something. You are only going to be away for five years and you'll be coming here for holydays and vacation. So get you ass in the plane." Seto said in his usual cold voice.

"Is that supposed to be a pep talk?" Mokuba said.

"He is trying to say that you are not going away for ever just for a short period, you'll be coming here for the holidays and vacation, that means that will be seeing you, and when you're away will miss you a lot. Now run along and get in the plane."

"Thank you Yami." Mokuba hugged him and went to the plane.

"You are going to miss him, huh?"

"Yes."

_**-THE END?-**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The name of the sequel:** The return for the revenge_

_**Summary:** After two years since Seto and Yami became boyfriends, Seto proposes to Yami and they are going to get marry in two weeks. Mokuba comes home for the wedding and Yugi comes to, but his purposes are something else. _


	11. A note to everyone

Thank you all for reviewing. The sequel is just around the corner.

**(Comercial of The Return for the revenge.)**

Yugi is back and worse than ever._(They show Yugi whit his fist up and a glare.)_ Mokuba too, he wouldn't miss the wedding of his beloved brother. _(They show Mokuba hugging his brother.)_And what about Seto? He is back too, with his same coldness and temper._(They show Seto shouting to someone.)_ Or is he? And what about Yami? Obvious he's back; there wouldn't be a wedding without him._(They show Yami in a tuxedo.)_ And what are Yugi's plans? Will he sabotage that wedding _(They show him in the wedding shouting.)_ or something else? (They show him whit a gun!)

Like I say, you just have to wait to find out…Muahahahahahahaha... Sorry.

See you all in the sequel.

Yours truly,

Trusx. ♥


End file.
